Somebody to love
by I'm scared for you Harry
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the bad boy of Mckinly. Things get from bad to worse for him and only Blaine Anderson can repair his past and show him the good side of life
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, My first try at a Klaine fanfiction. I knew i had to do one seeing as they are my OTP. Grammer will be a bit rubbish but please don't hate. Enjoy!**

Kurt walked slowly down the corrdiors, dragging his school bag behind him like a dog on a leash. He turned the corner and started to walk a bit quicker as he saw the fire exit right in front of him. He patted his back pocket and could feel what he was looking for, bulging in his pocket. He slipped his hand inside and pulled out a carton of smokes. He pushed open the fire door, letting the cold winter air into the school. He shivered slightly as the wind hit him but he carried on walking, wanting to go somewhere he could smoke in secret, without someone asking him for one or pestering him about the dangers of smoking.

He reached the middle of the school field and sat down on the wet frosty grass, making his jeans and boxers wet. He flipped the lid to his smokes open and pulled one out fast, placing it between his perfect pink lips. He drew a black zippo lighter from his leather jacket pocket and placed the flame to the end of his smoke, the end of it glowing bright amber as Kurt took a drag from it. He closed his eyes and started to relax, blocking out anything he could hear but not long after he could feel a shadow lean over him. Kurt's eyes shot open and saw a handsome boy standing over him.

The boy had long curly black hair, which was somehow dripping with water. He had fair skin and eyes you could get lost in. Kurt stood up quickly and smirked

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, taking another drag from his cigerrete .

The boy did not answer. Instead he took the cigerrete from Kurt's mouth and placed it in his own, taking a drag from it and exhaling it in Kurt's face, while all the time looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt just stood there in shock, wondering who the hell this kid though he was.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer before the boy answered as Kurt knew no one that was in their right mind would start on Kurt let alone steal something of his.

"Well done Sherlock, another case cracked" The boy sneered before flicking the butt of the cigerrete onto the wet grass and walking away.

Kurt could not help but stare at the stranger's ass, nearly drooling at the sight of his ass swaying as he walked. He wiped his lips and made his way back to the school, trying not to think of the boy but without much luck. Kurt could not get the stranger out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He kicked himself inside for this because Finn was the last person he could not stop thinking about and that did not end well for Kurt. When he reached the fire door he threw in smokes and the lighter into his bag before zipping it back up. He pulled the fire door open and walked back into the warm air if the school. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that he was ten minutes to his daily French lesson which seemed the best part of the day as he could insult the students in that class that had no understanding of what he was saying.

He pulled the door to his french class open and marched in, ignoring the teacher as she called to Kurt. He looked around the room and saw the boy from eariler sitting at the back of the room with his black leather boots up on the desk. Kurt sighed heavily and deeply as he saw the only spare seat was next to his thief, not that he was Kurt's. He slowly walked to the seat and sat down, kicing his bag underneath the table.

"Grande, Une heure assis avec ce cretin, Just me tuer maintenant" Kurt whispered quitely in french, knowing anyone in ear shot could not understand what he had just said but he noticed out the corner of his eye that they kid was looking directly at him

"I bet me fucking you hard and rough would kill you"

Kurt looked away, blushing madly to the roots of his hair but he was also embassed aswell at what he had just heard. He looked up and saw the teacher closing in on them, like a bird swooping in on her prey.

"Mr Anderson, is there something you would like to share with the class?" She asked, looking at the boy next to Kurt

He stood up and looked down at Kurt then looked back up at the rest of the class, who by this time had all turned around and were now looking at Kurt and Mr Anderson Direction.

" I was just telling young Kurt here that I think I could kill him by fucking him and to be honest I think he is game for it"

Kurt's mouth dropped open and without any warning the boy had bent down and was kisisng Kurt with tounge. Kurt pushed him away forcefully but not before getting a taste of the boy, Kurt winked at him, getting a smile in return from Mr Anderson.

"Blaine Anderson, Principal's office right now" She shouted, pointing towards to door, her face screwed up in anger or disguist, Kurt would not work out which.

The boy, who Kurt now knew as Blaine, shot up from his chair and walked out from the classroom, banging the door against the wall as he left. Kurt smiled as the boy left but after a few minutes he started to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew what it was. He waited another ten minutes and then followed Blaine's footsteps and walked out of the classroom. He walked down the corridor and a few footsteps down he saw Blaine sat on the floor playing with a lighter. Kurt walked over to him and sat down next to him, looking ahead at the blank, white wall. It took a few moments of patient waiting before Blaine even took notice of Kurt.

"What the fuck do you want?" Blaine hissed, still playing with his lighter and not looking up from it

"Well in case it slipped your notice but you just stuck your tounge down my throat" Kurt got cut off mid sentence as Blaine put one figner to Kurt's lips

"Oh fuck baby, you can't say you didn't enjoy that" Blaine replied, sexually and placing his other hand between Kurt's thighs

Kurt jumped in shock, part of him wanting to push Blaine away as he didn't even know the boy and he was already touching him. But kurt let his hotmones take over, knowing he would regret it in the morning. Blaine's hand got nearer and nearer to Kurt's cock which was at this point, starting to get hard, pushing against the boy's slim jeans, making it very noticeable to see. Blaine saw this and pressed his hand hard against it, Making kurt groan. Blaine smiled at him and stood up quickly, making Kurt look around as he did so.

" Want to go somewhere more private?" Kurt asked, hoping Blaine would say yes to his question

Blaine didn't reply, instead he stood up and yanked Kurt up from the floor, entertwineing their hands together and dragging him through the school corrdiors. Kurt held back a giggle at the way Blaine's ass moved as he ran and Kurt just smiled, knowing Blaine would not see this. Blaine saw the door to the boys bathroom and pushed the door open with his shoulder, dragging Kurt in with him. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and locked the toilet door, not knowing that Kurt had moved from where he was standing just a few seconds before. Blaine turned around from the door and his mouth dropped open at the sight of what he saw. Kurt was naked apart from wearing a pair of tight, black boxers, showing Blaine his now fully erect cock.

Blaine walked slowly over to the naked Kurt and pushed his legs wide open with his hands and continued pressing his hand against Kurt's hard cock, making Kurt let out a soft moan, One which could not be held back no matter how hard he tried.

"If just doing this makes you moan like that then I can't wait to hear the noises you make when I am fucking you senseless" Blaine smiled, taking his hand off of Kurt's crotch and walking away, looking up and down Kurt's whole body, taking in everything he could.

Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine was slowly taking his clothes off. Kurt knew he was doing this to tease him and by god was it working. He bit his bottom lip in despration for Blaine and without any warning whatsoever, Blaine pounced on Kurt, making his head fly back and hit the mirror behind him, but Kurt was too horny to even care about the pain, He just wanted Blaine and quickly.

Blaine pressed his lips against the pressure points on Kurt's neck, and started to suck the flesh, making kurt moan once more. Blaine took this as an indecation to do it more so he sucked it harder, making Kurt moan louder. Blaine loved the noise Kurt made and wanted nothing more then to make him scream in pleasure. Blaine's now hard cock was pressed against Kurt's, both of them fighting for control. Blaine started to move his head down Kurt's body, kissing every inch of his chest as he moved closer to Kurt's cock, making both of their cock's twitch in pleasure. Blaine reached Kurt's navel and started to suck on that. This was such a big turn on for Kurt and as soon as Blaine started doing this Kurt pushed his head down to his cock. Blaine started to lick the length of it, taking in everything about it. He started to slowly jerk Kurt off, making him wait for the moment that Blaine started to fuck him. Blaine then took Kurt's hard cock into his mouth and started to suck it, slowly at first but getting faster and faster as he went on.

Kurt put both of his hands on Blaine's head, Pushing his head down further until he could feel his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat, which at that point he eased off until Blaine put his hand onto Kurt's and pushed his own head down further again. Kurt smiled and bucked his hips, making his cock go down further. Blaine seemed to be enjoying this quite a lot and so was Kurt to be honest. He had never felt this amount of pleasure before that he waqs experincing right now. He pulled Blaine's head off of him and then winked at him.

"Oh fuck Blaine I want you" He moaned as he felt Blaine starting to rub his balls.

Blaine didn't need telling twice. He went over to his jacket and picked it up, shoving his hand into the inside pocket and pulling out a small tube of lube. He walked back over to Kurt and squeezed the lube over his own fingers. He looked up at Kurt for comformation as to what he was about to do and Kurt just smiled. Blaine knew from this that he had what he wanted. He bent down slightly and started to rub the lube over Kurt's entrance. Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine touching that area of his body, wanting more then just a simple touch. Blaine then got some more of the lube and coated his fingers with it. He then walked back over to Kurt and swung Kurt's legs over his shoulders, one of each shoulder. Blaine then started to play around Kurt's entrance, teasing him.

"Fucking finger me baby" Kurt said loudly, forgetting where they were for a minute. He hoped no one had heard them or they would be in shit and their fun would be runied.

Blaine smiled and pushed one finger into Kurt slowly, feeling the muscles of Kurt's hole push open and then contract around his finger. Kurt moaned in pleasure, feeling Blaine's finger inside him and this made him want even more then what he already had. He pushed his hips against his finger, rocking back and forth on his hands. There was some pain but the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now drowned it out.

"More" was all Kurt managed to whisper quitely. He bucked his hips as he felt Blaine push another finger into him, making him sweat, little beads of sweat dripping now his neck and back.

Blaine started to get even faster and so did Kurt. Kurt let Blaine's fingers push into him gently, feeling every inch of this pleasure ride through his body. He never wanted this pleasure to stop and he was going to do anything he could to carry it on. Blaine pushed further into Kurt, letting nearly all of his fingers enter him.

"I- I'm g- Going" Kurt said before a stream of cum jumped from his cock and ran all up his body, hitting his head and running down his face.

Kurt fell to the floor in pleasure, feeling his whole body fill with the orgasam and tried to make it last as long as he could. Blaine sunk to the floor next to him and rested his head on Kurt's chest, not caring about the pool of cum which was still on his stomach and all up his chest. Instead of doing anything Blaine just rose his head and moved his head to the bottom of Kurt's stomach. He let his tounge hang out and then put it to Kurt's skin, which felt to Kurt like it was on fire. Blaine started to lick up his stomach, licking up any trace of cum he could find. When he had finsished he smacked his lips to Kurt and kissed him. Kurt knew that Blaine was letting him taste himself and Kurt thought he tasted good.

"If you taste as good as I do then I can't wait for the day when you expolde in me" Kurt whispered in Blaine' ear before placing his head back on the floor and sighing.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's now clean chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep there. Kurt remembered that they were safe in here and that no one would walk in on them so he reached out his arm anad grabbed his leather jacket from behind him. He swung it over Blaine's naked body and then reached for his shirt and swung that over his body. He then closed his, trying not to fall asleep but only to get some rest but that idea did not go to plan.

_2,514 words of Klaine. I hope you enjoyed it and like it so far. I am sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes but I don't have anyone to BETA it and I am rubbish with things like that.  
>Will be updated soon, Just have to come up with what is going to happen next <em>


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, Chapter two of this Klaine fanfic. Sorry it has been so long since I last updated but as always life gets in the way. I won't be updating this for a while as life at the moment is pretty hectic. Once again, Please review as every review helps.

Kurt shot up from where he was laying, next to Blaine in a warm embrace. He pushed himself away, not wanting to be this close to someone, no matter who they were or what they had done. He looked down and remembered that he was naked, his face twisted in embarrassment, not that he had anything to be embarrassed about, seeing as Blaine had seen him naked already. He stood up quickly, grabbing his shirt just before it landed on the floor. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and buttoned up only a few buttons, leaving his chest in view for anyone he saw, to see. He scanned the bathroom for his jeans and boxers and found them laying only a few meters in front of him. He walked quickly over to them and pulled them on quickly. When he was putting on his tight white skinnys he put two legs into one hole, making him trip and fall to the floor. A hiss of pain escaped his lips before he stood back up and kicked the wall in front of him out of frustration, making his foot ache. He growled loudly, making Blaine shoot up and look around the room in fright before fixing his eyes on Kurt, who to his shock was dressed. Blaine stood up, letting the leather jacket that was covering him to fall to the floor.

"Why are you dressed?" He asked, walking over to Kurt and smashing their lips together. He pushed his tongue forcefully into Kurt's mouth, pressing it to the roof of his mouth.

After a few more seconds of passion, Blaine moved away from Kurt and picked up his own clothes from the floor and chucked them onto the sink beside Kurt.

"Because we have to leave here and judging by the darkness outside, I would say school finished hours ago" Kurt replied, looking over to the small window.

"Well I was hoping we could have a quick fuck before leaving" Blaine's eyes showed how hopeful he was that Kurt would agree to this.

Without replying, Kurt walked away from Blaine and grabbed his Jacket up from the floor. When he bent down, Blaine wolf whistled and slapped his ass. Kurt sighed, turning around to face Blaine. Kurt moved his eyes to Blaine soft member. He started to rub it slowly, in a circular motion, cupping Blaine's balls as he did this. Blaine moaned at this as the way Kurt did it with those soft yet rough hands were too much pleasure then he could handle.  
>Kurt could feel Blaine getting hard under his hand, this making him do it rougher and harder. Kurt then knelt down on the cold bathroom floor, his jeans getting tighter around him when he did this. He bit softly on Blaine's balls just enough to coarse his body with pleasure and wanting more and judging by the look on Blaine's face, this is exactly what It did. Kurt stood up and walked towards his school bag, which was still on the floor from the previous night. He picked it up and slung it around his shoulder and then pushed his hand through the contents of it. He pulled out his mobile phone and pointed the back of it towards Blaine, who was still naked and leaning over the sinks. A few seconds later the shutter clicked and Kurt smirked. A picture popped up on his Phone of Blaine naked and hard. Blaine growled at this action and leapt for the phone, missing it by just a few inches.<p>

" Nu uh uh, I am going to need something to toss myself off to later" Kurt said in the best sexual voice he could pull off. He quickly kissed Blaine on the lips before leaving the bathroom and a naked Blaine behind.

Kurt looked around the empty school corridors to see if anyone was around that would grass him up to Figgins, who for some reason had always hated Kurt, not that Kurt cared. He walked fast down the darkened hallway, trying to find an exit door that was open. He turned the corner and to his surprise he saw that one of the windows were open slightly. He walked over to it and gave it a hard push to open it wider. It swung open and the cold night air flew into the school. Kurt jumped out of it, knowing he was on the ground floor so he wouldn't have far to fall. He ran around the school, to the parking lot that still held his car and stood there, looking out into the dark night for his car, which was hidden by the darkness. He started to fumble around in his bag for his car keys and pulled them out. He pointed the electrical key into the darkness and pressed the button, hoping he wasn't too far from the car for this to work

A pair of amber lights suddenly flashed in front of him. Kurt ran towards the car, which was once again hidden by the darkness and not visible from where Kurt was standing. He ran a bit faster, wanting to get into his warm car. He had ran too far and his body slammed into his car, making his whole body ache and the car shake a little bit under the force. He winced in pain, today really wasn't his day at all.

He placed his hands on the car and started to walk them forward, trying to find the door handle to the driver's door. His fingers pressed against the rough outline of the handle and Kurt flipped it and pulled the door open. He chucked his bag in first and then climbed into it himself. He pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, bringing the car to life. He put the car into reversed and drove out of the parking space. He changed gears again and put his foot down, not wanting to stay in the place he hated the most any longer. But at least now he had a certain someone to take his mind off of it. He drove out of the parking lot and back to the place he now called home. The car zoomed past the middle class houses with their sort of neatly looking Gardens which Kurt didn't need the sunlight to see as all the streetlight beamed down onto the street. Suddenly the car was filled with the sound of his phone ringing and Kurt knew who it was, as he had put a separate ringtone on this contact so he could ignore them whenever he wanted. He turned the car into a street and sighed as the house he lived in came into view. He slowed the car down and turned into the driveway. He took the keys out of the Ignition and threw the keys into his bag, before pulling it over to him and getting out of the car himself. He slammed the car door shut to let the people in the house let him know he was home. He didn't bother to lock the car as he knew it was safe around this part of Lima and no one would try and steal it. He ran to the front door, wanting to be in the warmth of the house. He pushed the front door open, knowing that it would already be unlocked for him, as it had always been since he started to live there, and walked in. He dumped his school bag down by the door but not before getting his phone out of it and putting it in his pocket.

Before he could move a inch further, Finn was standing over him, a frown creased upon his forehead. Kurt pushed pass him without a second glance, not caring about him or what he wanted. He just wanted to get to his room and let out all that sexual frustration he had by a simple wank. He walked quickly up the stairs and when he reached the door to his bedroom, he kicked it open and walked in, slamming It behind him. His body collapsed as soon as he reached the bed. He flung his head back and started to undo his jeans before the Bedroom door swung open.

Finn was stood there, the same frown on his face that was there a few seconds earlier and the vain in his head was popping out bigger then Kurt had ever seen it. Kurt shot up from where he was laying and stomped over to Finn. He tried to push Finn out of his room but did not have that much luck as Finn was heavier then him. Finn pushed Kurt back, making Kurt fall back and bang his head on the edge of his wooden bed. Kurt covered the back of his head with his hand and then stood up. Suddenly the room started to spin and Kurt lost focus of everything. He could only make out the shape of Finn but that was only because he was now stood so close to him.

"ISN'T ANYTHING WE DO FOR YOU GOOD ENOUGH, WE GET IT YOUR DAD'S DEAD, YOU CAN STOP ACTING OUT NOW!" Finn shouted, loud enough for the whole street to hear

Kurt felt the anger inside him. It made his blood boil and it felt like it was bursting to get out, anyway possible. Kurt shot up from the floor and jumped at Finn. The sound of bone meeting flesh rang through the room as Kurt punched Finn's cheek. Finn fell to the floor, clenching his cheek in pain

"What the fuck dude?" Finn shouted, trying to stand up but Kurt kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor once again

Kurt smirked at what he had done and ran from the room. He dashed down the stairs, tripping over the last one. Before he could run out of the house the front door opened and Carol walked in carrying a bag of shopping in one hand and her Mobile Phone in the other, pressing it against her ear. Kurt dashed back up the stairs to get out of sight as he didn't want Carol seeing him.

"Yes I fully understand that but with all the things that he has been doing just makes it hard for him to live ith us and I think he would be happy somewhere else" Carol spoke down the phone to the unknown person

Kurt knew by the tone of voice Carol using, that the person she was talking to was someone Official. It didn't take Kurt long to fit the pieces of the puzzle together and work out who she was talking to. He ran down the stairs in fury and ran over to Carol. He grabbed the phone from her ear and chucked it on the floor, smashing it with his foot. Carol stood there in shock. She had never seen Kurt destroy something that belonged to her of Finn or had she seen any violence around her.

"Kurt sweetie, calm down" Carol said quietly in a soothing tone. She thought this would calm Kurt down but she was wrong. Kurt didn't reply. Instead he just looked her in the eye and smirked, Suddenly he span around as he heard a crashing noise behind him and saw Finn laying on the floor, the blood from his face now being in contact with the wooden tiles. Carol rushed over to him and bent down beside him. She placed his head into her chest and looked at him.

"Finn honey, What happened?" Carol asked, trying to get something out of him. Finn raised his head and looked at his mother

"F-Fell down th-the stairs" He muttered. Pain was still searing through his body from the wounds he had got earlier from Kurt

"What happened to you're face baby?" She asked, once again in that soothing tone that annoyed Kurt

Kurt walked up to her and bent down beside her. He put his lips to her ear.

" I did it and do you know what? I enjoyed it" Kurt smirked before kissing her cheek and running from the house


End file.
